Disgaea X: Rise of the new heroes
by CurlyandStraight
Summary: After several years, Adell and Rozalin get married and have two children. But the problem is a royal Rozalin is the queen! family must have 1 child only. They give away the other one. But one day the 2 sisters cross paths.View full summary at my profile.


"Disgaea X: Rise of the new Heroes"

CHAPTER 1:

"Prologue"

In the Netherworlds, in Zenon's palace, there stood a man and woman at the same age of 20. The woman called Rozalin, and the man called Adell are an Overlord couple, and they are married. Rozalin gave birth to two young children. One had light blondish hair and has pure sapphire eyes with a snowy glow. The other one had blood scarlet hair, and pure ruby eyes, also with a snowy glow. But there seems to be a problem, an Overload couple must only have 1 child.

"A-a-Adell! What must we do?", Rozalin asked."Rozalin, I never had experience in fathering so it's not my problem.", Adell said. "Then whose problem is it? You idiot!", Rozalin yelled while the 2 children cried. "Oh, ROZALIN! YOU MADE THEM CRY!", Adell yelled outraged. Rozalin smacked her husband. After a few, Rozalin had the best idea that ever lived in the whole Veldime. Rozalin grabbed Adell by the shoulders and said, "We have to give one away.", Rozalin said. Adell was pacing around the room how many times now. "If we give this away," Adell pointed at the light blondish child."She could only use your Rose Liberation and destroy the whole palace, which we have money to repair and upgrade." Adell said. "But if this," Rozalin pointed out to the child who had pure blood hair."Could use Dark Liberation and destroy the whole world.", Rozalin said. "But, zam. The rules say you could keep 2 children up to age 5 only.", a female voice said. "Yukimaru?", the married couple asked. "You guessed it, zam." ,Yukimaru said. "Yeah!~I don't want to let both of my nieces to get separated! Especially if they're both are looking like their sexy aunt~!", another female voice said. "Hanako?", Adell asked. "Hell yeah, Adell~." ,Hanako chimmed. "Ummmm, Queen Rozy? A-adell? I-I think you should keep them until a-age 5…", a rather scared male voice said. "Taro?", Rozalin happily asked while Adell was not proud since his younger brother still has that 'kind of girly' voice. "Where's Tink?" , all of their friends asked. "Oh he ran some errands for us. Where's Etna?", Rozalin said. "Eh, she's off to a honeymoon with Laharl-sama, zam.", Yukimaru said. "Who will we give away?" the married couple asked. "Zam, I think you should give away that one.", Yukimaru said while pointing at the child with shining blonde hair. "Yeah….", everyone said a bit sadly. Adell and Rozalin exchanged looks and looked at the child with a sweet, innocent face. This made Rozalin sob.. Why would they have to give a child so young at age? Cannot they keep her? Adell comforted his wife. He closed his eyes to avoid the tears coming out..He remembered his mental note when he was 5(Manly notes#5: Tears are for women. They are UNMANLY!) but still, he had to open his eyes..tears flowed down his face, the child did nothing…And he dares to give away his child? Sure, he would give away his palace but not HIS FAMILY. The child slowly opened her eyes… Sapphire orbs glowed brightly but it cried because the face of her father seemed sad. Adell gasped silently…the child really had his looks.. he sang a sweet lullaby. The child went back to sleep along with her sister that kept quite the whole night….That night they started to try to name their children but actually the whole session was full of arguments and blood splattering things that appeared and shoe fights, punching, kicking, and don't forget slapping. They finally decided the children's names. The child who had light blondish hair was named Adeline. The child who had blood scarlet hair was named Roze. Tomorrow was the day they gave away Adeline… All of their friends/allies bid good-bye before looking sadly at the child. After the night, they summoned 2 humes from the human world. "Listen, you have to take care of this child. At the end you will expect something from me." , Rozalin said sighing. The family was kind but she sensed something about the family's son. "But your highness, why won't you keep her till age five?", the woman with purple hair asked. "It shall be more harder that way.", Rozalin sighed in annoyance. Adell randomly grabbed the man's collar and yelled "YOU BETTER TAKE CARE OF HER!". Rozalin smacked her husband. "Sorry about that…..Here she is, p-please take care of her…", Rozalin said with a sad voice. She gave the child who newly corrupted their castle with a strong Rose Liberation. The foster parents took off, taking their child.

A/N: Uh, sooo…bad? Well I'm new here, and if the characters are OOC ignore it I'm not much of a fan of Disgaea..…. So next who do you think is going to be introduced? Roze or Adeline?


End file.
